koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hanzō Hattori/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Hanzō Hattori. Samurai Warriors *"Die!" *"It is time!" *"A worthy foe!" *"Target eliminated." *"Well done." *"We shall do our duty as well." *"A most skillful warrior." *"The darkness shall consume all in its path." *"The light shines strongly on you." *"We are at a disadvantage here." *"Hmm..." *"We best ask for reinforcements." *"Those that bask in light are doomed to be hunted by the darkness." *"Defeat... The war in the shadows is about to begin..." *"Exercise caution or you will be isolated." *"Darkness needs not the pity of light." *"Reckless..." *"Accept your fate." *"I can do no more." *"Defeat..." *"Shadows never die...forever..." *"The darkness shall consume you." *"Death is inevitable." *"The netherworld awaits." *"Where there is light, there is shadow, but the shadow cannot shine. Thus it lives, fights, and dies in the darkness, so the light can continue to shine. That is the fate of a shadow." *"I saw a vision of myself, existing as a living shadow. The shadows stayed true to his nature as he hid from the light and banished countless souls into the black depths of the netherworld." Pachislot Sengoku Musou Samurai Warriors 2 *"Vanish." *"When the shadow strikes..." *"Only death remains..." *"Shadows awaken!" *"Danger surrounds us..." *"Our superiority is indisputable." *"He who works alone dies alone." *"The enemy's grip is tight around our throats." *"Take heed, your life is fragile." *"Target eliminated." *"Failure..." *"The advantage shall change hands." *"Let the hunters become the hunted." *"The darkness shall consume all in its path." *"How easily life can be taken over by shadow." *"The light shines strongly on you." *"Shadows are without form and thus without weakness." *"The shadow has been... broken..." *"You have... my apologies..." *"I must regenerate...." *"This base is ours." *"A base... lost." *"Even shadows are vulnerable when drawn into the light." *"Your actions are commendable." *"You show promise." *"You have done your duty well." *"Well done." *"A most skillful warrior." *"It is time to win this fight!" *"Leave no enemy standing." *"The shadow rises." *"Do not give up." *"Find your inner strength!" *"Your bravery is your idiocy, is your death." *"You charge headfirst towards your own grave." *"Kill me if you can." *"Taste the sting of death!" *"Be swallowed by darkness!" *"You will forfeit your head." *"The netherworld awaits you." *"Your impulse shall be your undoing..." *"You will die..." *"This... is an unacceptable failure..." *"So... it ends...." *"The advantage lies with the darkness." *"Even sides but not for long." *"A ninja is well accustomed to smaller numbers." *"We shall return from whence we came." *"Let darkness defend you." *"Add my scythe to your might." *"Your corporation is appreciated." *"You have my gratitude for this help." *"Death is very close..." *"The tactics of the Iga ninja shall be unleashed." *"You anger me!" *"Your words are without value!" *"I have claimed a prisoner." *"This rope... itches..." *"I serve whichever master I desire." *"I shall envelope that base." *"Enemy targeted." *"Our bases are under my care." *"You shall have my protection." *"I am on guard at this base." *"Beginning attack preparations." *"We must replenish our losses." *"Cut them down!" *"Fortify our territory!" *"Stand with me!" *"Act as you desire!" *"I request protection from behind." *"Understood." *"It shall be done." *"Let us combine our strength." *"Join me in the fight!" *"You defend, I attack." *"Stay, I have work to do." *"I shall follow as well." *"I await the enemy's approach." *"Fall back." *"You could not possibly outrun me." *"Ninpo Tenpeki!" *"Ninpo Shinzoku!" *"Ninpo Funtoh!" *"Come and fight me you nauseating bag of waste!" *"You shall perish in pitch black!" *"Darkness made flesh..." *"Light is fleeting. Darkness is eternal." Samurai Warriors 3 *"A ninja follows his lord's orders to the letter." *"A ninja protects his lord with his very life." *"A ninja is a creature of stealth, neither seen, nor heard." *"Surrender." *"Perish." *"Death awaits you." *"I have awakened. Sink into shadow." *"A ninja merely finds new ways to overcome his obstacles." *"Choke on your dreams of turmoil." *"Target eliminated." *"Another voice silenced by the night." *"I shall consume all in my path." *"Shadows are without form, and thus without weakness." *"The path to victory is paved with the fallen." *"A ninja is a blade that serves all hope. Your faith will be buried with you." *"The strength of your conviction matters not. Only the strength of your body matters." *"You are not the only one capable of such trickery." *"I shall be as a shadow to my lord." *"Your death serves to make me stronger." *"The path to the afterlife awaits you." Samurai Warriors 4 *"A special attack is needed." *"None can escape my blade." *"The shadow could not stop you... You may go forth." Warriors Orochi *"Melt." *"Evanescence awaits..." *"Vanish..." *"When the shadow strikes..." *"...Only death remains." *"I serve..." *"Target eliminated..." *"How easily life can be overtaken by shadow..." *"You are a beacon of light." *"A true hero." *"You have done your duty well." *"A most skillful warrior..." *"Well done..." *"He who works alone, dies alone." *"My humblest thanks." *"Even shadows are vulnerable when drawn into the light." *"Your impulse shall be your undoing..." *"So it ends..." *"The shadow... melts." *"Fine work." *"Yes..." *"My thanks." *"Strong and silent..." *"Excellent..." *"I am in your debt." *"Unparalleled..." *"A brave and cunning warrior..." *"My deepest thanks." *"Words are unnecessary." *"You have grown." *"I have been... eclipsed..." *"Return to chaos." *"Darkness will prevail." *"The shadow returns to the night." *"Destruction comes to all." *"Retreat..." *"This was always my destiny." *"No words..." *"We will meet again..." *"Too fast..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Darkness made flesh..." *"To the shadows..." *"Fall." *"Darkness." *"Return to shadow." *"Pure genius..." *"Genius..." *"It is god's will..." *"Unparalleled might..." *"Magnificent..." *"Honorable..." *"Monkey..." *"The shadows will claim you." *"Night falls..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Soon you will witness the true strength of the ninjas of Iga." *"Mission accomplished." *"Rin-Pyō-Tō-Sha-Kai-Jin-Retsu-Zai-Zen..." *"Mission complete." *"Mission accomplished." *"Here." *"Mission failed." *"I have eliminated many enemy officers." *"Lately, the shadow has had many opportunities in battle." *"I shall redeem my earlier failings." *"A party..." *"Target eliminated." *"The shadow is unconquerable." *"No one can foil your military arts." *"The way of the ninja reigns supreme." *"With that blade, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Through clever strategy, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"The Dragon Ninja devours all. *"The shadow does not plead for help." *"Two shadows will soon become one." *"I am not surprised." *"Excellent." *"I stand speechless." *"Forgive me." *"I will slay you in a heartbeat." *"The shadow cannot be killed..." *"Fine work." *"I am shamed." *"Zhou Tai, fine work." *"Zhou Tai, you are here?" *"Magnificent, Pang Tong." *"Pang Tong, my apologies." *"None can match your skill." *"Thank you." *"Well fought. The shadow will follow." *"Nicely done. You are a true leader." *"I stand in awe. Now I must make amends." *"Pardon me. Let us unite in combat." *"Death will come instantly. That is my only kindness." *"The shadow cannot be vanquished. Farewell for now." *"Expertly done. You are a fine ninja." *"I apologize. My weakness does not befit a ninja." *"Excellent, Zhou Tai. Actions before words." *"You have come? We do not need words to communicate." *"Superb, Pang Tong. Your wisdom is unparalleled." *"Thank you, Pang Tong. Please lend me your knowledge." *"Magnificent. Those are skills of the highest order." *"I am in your debt. Let us cover this death trap in darkness." *"Move ahead. The shadow will guard your back." *"A great success. The shadow smiles upon you." *"I am not worthy. Our roles have been reversed." *"You show sympathy to a shadow? You are too kind." *"Duty must be served." *"Neither are us are strong enough." *"That is the essence of a ninja's arts." *"I was about to entrust you with my corpse." *"It requires great agility to live in the shadows." *"I am sorry. Shall we deal out our own damage?" *"Have you learned to spread your wings?" *"The shadow, the enemy - it is all in the palm of your hand." *"Your style of ninjutsu is sublime." *"Shadows beget more shadows. Welcome." *"Your head is mine." *"A powerful foe." *"The ultimate warrior of darkness shall be determined here." *"Not bad..." *"Darkness cannot die." *"Can your blade cut the darkness?" *"You are fast..." *"The shadow deepens..." *"The Fledgling Phoenix must fall to earth..." *"Such technique, such control..." *"This place shall serve as Luofengpo." *"Come, ninja... Witness the techniques of Iga..." *"Impressive technique..." *"I shall stake my being on this outcome..." *"Sink... into darkness..." *"I shall slide between your strikes." *"Talk is worthless..." *"Invincible one, sink now into darkness." *"Chaos... I shall play with you." *"The dragon ninja shall fall..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"The shadow shall strike." *"The shadow stands with you." *"The shadow will follow." *"I trained in the mountains and on the water. A ninja needs concentration, above all else." *"We sparred. I found everyone to be quite skilled." Pokémon Conquest *"Duty must be fulfilled." *"Defend..." *"Go." *"Wake up." *"Move." *"Victory is near." *"..." *"(Attack)..." *"(Item)..." *"This is fate." *"(Pokémon) and I are linked." *"(Pokémon)..." *"A ninja does not need victory. A ninja needs only to fulfill his duty..." *"We must withdraw." *"I will retreat." *"Impressive..." *"Victory..." *"We are invincible..." *"Enemies of my master must be destroyed." *"We go." *"This time, we must seize victory." *"I will join you." *"My strength is not needed here." *"How long since my last battle...?" *"I must leave you." *"I shall obey your every command." *"A training trip with (Pokémon)... Would you permit it?" *"Permit me a trip so that I might see some more Pokémon." *"Understood." *"I have returned. My bond with (Pokémon) has grown stronger." *"I have returned. I bring with me this (Pokémon)." *"A chill? Medicine would help, probably." *"A chill? That cold from that neighboring kingdom? Medicine would help, probably." *"Hay fever... Hayfever pills would help." *"Heat... (Pokémon) has grown stronger..." *"Cold... (Pokémon) has grown stronger..." *"But (Pokémon) likes the rain..." *"Now is the time to buy items that will be of use." *"Someone comes." *"(Pokémon)... You are different from other Pokémon. Do you feel something different about me...? (Pokémon)... If we remain together, I will be stronger still." *"(Pokémon)... I feel a greater strength when I am with you now... Do you feel it also?" *"(Pokémon)... Together, we will be unstoppable." *"Gone since morning... But where?" *"You're back... For me?" *"(Pokémon)...?" *"Well done." *"Sorry, (Pokémon)..." *"Our army is growing. (Pokémon) is delighted." *"Our army has grown considerably. The Pokémon are delighted." *"Our army now numbers 50. The Pokémon are delighted to have newfriends." *"Come on... (Pokémon)..." *"Here is a sight I would like those from other lands to see." *"We can recruit foreign Warriors. Come, (Pokémon)." *"A fine opportunity. We must go." *"However... To link with Pokémon of that kind one must first reach (Kingdom)." *"Such noise..." *"This is pleasant. You agree, (Pokémon)?" *"Your kindness is recognized. The Pokémon are also happy." *"Such anger... I feel pity for the Pokémon." *"Any enemy of my master must be punished. Come, (Pokémon)." *"My strength is yours." *"A ninja's duty." *"There must be some mistake." *"This is an honor. Isn't it, (Pokémon)?" *"Command me." *"I shall continue my mission." *"Let's go, (Pokémon)." *"Which would you like, (Pokémon)?" *"I must make a choice..." *"Let us begin." *"Good." *"Fine." *"I merely do my duty..." *"Hmm..." *"What to choose...?" *"More junk... It is unnecessary." *"I feel more strength..." *"Press this button?" *"I feel strength..." *"My training has borne fruit." *"I appoint you our army's Four Guardians." *"I ask for your continued devotion." *"(Leader)'s army has grown strong. They must be dealt with." *"The weak are destined to disappear." Category:Quotes